


Wait Until You Get Dad's Approval (Good Luck)

by CastielFollowMe



Series: AUs of the Single Dad Shiro Verse [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU OF THIS AU, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Lance tries his best, M/M, Not cannon relationship, Protective shiro, Young Love, oblivious keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Keith and Lance go on their first date, but Shiro can't help but watch over them to make sure Lance doesn't try anything with his son. Lance is a good kid, but that means nothing to an overprotective father.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO JUST SO EVERYONE KNOWS THIS IS AN AU OF THE SINGLE DAD SHIRO AU VERSE. I have no set relationships nor do I plan to have any in this AU, but I got a cute ask and I'm happy to do AUs for ships. Klance is NOT cannon in this AU, nor any other pairing. Just to clarify. Still, enjoy this cute little AU inside the AU (AUinception!)
> 
> Prompt: "*clears throat* because I ship Klance but I'm also a sucker for single dad Shiro... HC about how Shiro would be on Keith and Lance's first date??"

  “Hey Shiro!”

              “…”

              “Takashi?”

              “…”

              “Mr. Shirogane, sir?”

              “Oh, hello Lance. What can I do for you?” Lance almost wanted to smash his face into the front to the Shirogane household, however he’d didn’t particularly like the headache that was sure to follow. Besides, that probably wasn’t the best first impression for tonight’s date. Yeah, how awkward would it be to try to explain to your date that you couldn’t go out with them because you gave yourself a concussion because their dad is being annoying.

              Instead, Lance plastered on the biggest and brightest smile aimed at Shiro and stood taller. He puffed out his chest and pushed the flowers in between himself and Lance.

              “I’m here to pick up Keith. Remember, we have a date?” Lance said softly while Shiro leaned against the doorframe to his house. There wasn’t any anger or malice on Shiro, but rather a big smile on his face. However, after 17 years Lance knew there was more hidden behind that smile than anyone could imagine. Lance knew that was a smile that meant Shiro was plotting.

              And a plotting Shiro was never good.

              “Oh? Did Keith forget to mention to you that he was busy?” Shiro continued to smile without budging an inch from the doorway. Now, Lance was a pretty tall guy. But Shiro was taller and muscular. Basically be was built like a freaking way and blocked all of Lance’s view into the house.

              Lance had heard this before when others had tried to date Keith.

              Of course Keith had only actually been interested in a teeny handful, but the ones he was interested in got the same treatment as Lance now. Intimidating dad. Lance had actually been a part of the intimidating team before he suddenly decided that he appreciated Keith as more than just a friend. Now, being on the receiving end of such treatment, Lance couldn’t help but admire their tactics.

              It was a wonder any boys or girls asked Keith out with Shiro.

              “You know Keith isn’t a flower person, right?”

              “Dude, can’t you let me be romantic for once in my life? I know you’re the Big Bad Dad, but I am one smooth _senior._ ”

              “Dad, move out of the way.” Lance almost sighed with relief when Shiro was suddenly shoved aside. Out came Keith. The beautiful, wonderful and smoking hot Keith with his mullet (even if the boy was beautiful, Lance still thought the mullet was a mistake) and crop top shirt and jacket. If Shiro wasn’t standing within a foot of Lance’s most previous jewels he probably would have been drooling by now. Keith was even wearing his hair _up. In a ponytail._

              “So, where are you taking my little Star?” Shiro couldn’t help but ask as he gave Keith a gentle pat and his smile softened. Lance beamed at Keith who smiled softly before eyeing the bouquet of flowers with distaste.

              “Did you actually get flowers? That’s cheesy and gross. Bees are attracted to flowers.” Keith bluntly said and Lance couldn’t help but wince. You’d think after 13 years he would be used to this. He didn’t miss the snicker and smirk sent from Shiro and he immediately sent a glare his way. Shiro held his hands up in amusement, only to be surprised when Lance suddenly thrust the bouquet in his face.

              “They were actually for Shiro, so proves how much you know!” Lance said while Shiro took the flowers, still confused and shocked. “I happen to know how much you hate flowers. So, are you ready to go?” He smiled brightly at Keith who blinked.

              “That was weird. Okay.” Keith shrugged, still confused but then again there was a lot that Lance did which confused him.

              “Ah, forget something?” Shiro called over their shoulders when Keith and Lance began to walk away. Lance groaned while Keith frowned.

              “Um, no? I got my phone, keys, wallet and money.” Keith admitted while Shiro grinned. He then tapped the side of his cheek and instantly both Keith and Lance knew what he wanted. Keith rolled his eyes.

              “Dad, that’s embarrassing. Stop it.” He groaned and shoved his face in his hands. Quickly he began to walk away while Lance attempted to hide his laughter (he was actually failing). Keith snatched Lance’s arm and practically dragged him away from where Shiro was still standing, now pouting.

              “Nine o’clock!”

              “Ten!” Keith shouted back to his father, earning a laugh from Lance. However, Lance quickly shut up when one of Keith’s pointy elbows jammed into his side.

              This date better be fan-fucking-tastic if he was going to hurt this much.

x.V.x

              Lance couldn’t even believe his eyes. He was pretty sure that he was either hallucinating or something was very wrong here. He had actually been enjoying his date to the pier carnival so far. Keith wasn’t entirely awkward and even let him hold his hand for a while, without pulling away. He’d gotten to hear that cute little snort that Keith made when he laughed a little too hard at some stupid joke Lance told (he couldn’t even remember what the joke was because all he could remember was Keith’s tiny _snort)_. He’d even gotten an ice cream cone with Keith.

              However, it felt as if his entire night was ruined.

              All because of one Takashi Shirogane.

              Who was standing right in front of him (just when he was about to make a move on Keith, mind you) with a big, big smile and a bag of groceries in his hand.

              “Oh Keith, Lance? What a coincidence to see you both here.” Lance growled at the oblivious expression on Keith’s face while Shiro continued to smile. Deep down he knew that Shiro was just trying to look out for his only child, his little boy, but right now he was in some serious bad blood with Lance. Shiro was _ruining_ Lance’s plan to woo Keith.

              “Dad? Didn’t you know? Lance was taking me to the pier tonight?” Of course Keith didn’t realize Shiro’s devious little plan. His father was a cunning man and knew Keith’s most adorable fault. Lance cursed at the other man’s genius.

              “It must have slipped my mind.” Shiro’s smile widened and somehow he managed to direct his attention directly at Lance, who shivered while glaring at the same time.

              “Well now you know. Okay, great to see Mr. Dad-Man but Keith and I were just about to get something to eat. I hear there’s some great funnel cakes.” Lance said while simultaneously wrapping an arm around Keith’s shoulder and dragging him away from Shiro. Shiro frowned at the sly interaction and narrowed his eyes at Lance when he turned Keith away from Shiro. Lance couldn’t help but shiver at the look, knowing what the nice man was capable of.

              “Don’t forget, no shellfish!”

              “Yes sir!” Lance merely waved Shiro off and Keith didn’t even bother to turn around once causing Shiro to scowl. _Damn this kid was good. I should know._

x.V.x

              Lance didn’t even bother trying to hide his dissatisfaction by this point. Unlike most parents, Shiro _hadn’t_ given up after his first “encounter” with Lance and Keith. While Shiro never actually spoke to or came face to face with either of the teens, there were several coincidentally _instances_ that caused Lance to just know it was Shiro’s fault.

              Someone had _accidentally_ bumped Lance from behind, right as he was about to sling an arm over Keith’s shoulder to make a move when they were eating. Causing Lance to face plant into his dinner.

              Keith laughed, for like, an hour.

              Another time, someone happened to be hogging up shooting station, where Lance wanted to impress Keith with his skills and win him a toy. Said person was so good and winning so much, that the poor worker ran out of prizes to give away.

              Shiro was a pretty good sharpshooter.

              Another time, someone had rammed into Lance’s bumper car at full speed and nearly knocked him over the side of a wall.

              Keith told him he should have been wearing his seatbelt.

              Honestly, he was at his wits end and Keith seemed oblivious to it all. All he wanted was for the perfect date tonight where he and Keith could get to know each other on a more personal level. And maybe he and Keith could hold hands under the stars and maybe Keith would give him a small kiss on the lips, telling him how romantic this night was. Then maybe he could ask Keith out on a second date and soon they would be boyfriends with stupid matching shirts and terrible pick-up lines.

              It had taken so much to get Keith to even agree to this date.

              _“Hey, Keith, uh would you wanna, uh, go out with me sometime?”_

_Keith had blinked at Lance like he was crazy, causing Lance to sweat. “But Lance, it’s raining outside. I’m not sure you really want to go out today?”_

_“Ah, no I – I mean go out_ with _me.” Lance tried to emphasize but the owlish expression on Keith’s face was enough to let him know that he didn’t understand._

_“But I am with you right now. I guess if you really want to go outside, we can?”_

_“NO! I mean, god dammit Keith. Would you like to go out, on a romantic date, with me, on Saturday? To get to know each other on a personal level and determine if we could possibly be capable of being boyfriends?” Lance finally yelled causing Keith’s eyes to widen._

_“You want to be romantic? With me?”_

_“…Yes?”_

_“With_ me?”

_“Yes!”_

_“And go on a date?”_

_“Yes!”_

_“On Saturday?”_

_“Holy Quiznak, yes Keith! I_ like _you! I want to date you!” Lance groaned, cheeks pink with embarrassment. He squeaked at the light blush on Keith’s own face and could only smile when Keith avoided his gaze in order to answer._

              With one last ounce of determination, Lance snatched up Keith’s hand, ignoring his protest and bolted away from the last spot he saw Shiro. He kept sprinting with the wind in his hair and Keith’s nervous laughter at his side until he was sure that Shiro couldn’t find them.

x.V.x

              Shiro was disappointed.

              Or he was impressed.

              He wasn’t too sure yet.

              Lance was by far the best choices out of all the candidates of potential partners for Keith. At least he knew Lance’s background and grudgingly, he had to admit that Lance was an excellent kid. Maybe easily distracted and hyper but after 13 years, Shiro knew that Lance would never actually try to hurt Keith.

              And that’s what worried Shiro the most.

              Keith and Lance could work out.

              It wasn’t the most terrifying combinations and Shiro had 17 years of preparing himself for this moment. It wasn’t like he was sending his son off to war and never going to see him again. He was just letting Keith go on a date! Why was this so difficult?

              Shiro wondered if this was how all parents felt about potential partners for their kids.

              Lance and Keith could actually make it in the long run and Shiro could see that. Even if Keith and Lance didn’t know it yet. Those two thick-headed boy probably wouldn’t figure it out for at least another five years or so. At least that meant Shiro had a little more time to prepare. He wasn’t sure what he was preparing for right now though.

              Shiro knew it was a bit childish to have followed Keith and Lance on their…date and he knew for a fact that Keith was aware that he was there the whole time, and he _knew_ that Lance knew (and he was wrong if he didn’t admit that he had enjoyed that). But to be fair, he couldn’t help himself. Shiro had been paranoid even before entering the military and afterwards, then adopting Keith had only made it worse.

              Shiro’s thoughts were interrupted at the sound of soft voices coming from the front yard. Shiro would never admit that it took all of his self-control, not to jump and wrench the door open.  Instead he calmly sat at the table, drinking his hot chocolate (with mini marshmallows, mind you) when Keith and Lance came in. Though, he practically _spat_ the drink out when Lance came in soaking wet.

              “What happened?” For a moment, all of Shiro’s protectiveness was gone and he was fussing over the teen he had watched grow up alongside his son. Lance shivered with a deep frown on his face but was grateful for Shiro’s kindness. While Shiro helped Lance out his jacket, Keith was already returning with several towels.

              “Lance decided to show me one of his infamous dance moves and he accidentally fell off the pier.” Keith sighed as he rubbed a towel over Lance’s head. He ignored Lance’s mumbled protests until there was a loud burst of laughter next to them. Keith and Lance both jumped to see Shiro hunched over, hands on his knees and _laughing_ as hard as he could.

              “Hey, don’t laugh.” Lance whined pathetically and pressed his face into the towel. He was horrified when even Keith laughed quietly, but at least he was rubbing his back.

              “I’m sorry, really. Let’s warm you up.” Shiro managed after laughing non-stop for at least five minutes. He had to pause every now and again when a new round of laughter stopped him. “But I just realized, you’re perfect Lance.”

              “F-For what?” Lance shivered, only to snuggle against Keith’s side when he wrapped him in another towel. Shiro watched with softer eyes and a gentle smile as Keith and Lance shared a shy look with one another. He could already see the warmth and the _love_ in both of them for one another even if neither of them realized it yet.

              It would take some time.

              “For Keith.” Shiro smiled and immediately both Keith and Lance blushed heavily. He grinned at their expressions and turned away to put Lance’s clothes in the wash, pretending that he didn’t notice when Lance and Keith reached out to hold hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is every single one shot I have posted for the Single Dad Shiro and Baby Keith AU, on tumblr. This is the end of the line until I get more asks or prompt ideas, so if you have any please send them in! You can also come find me on tumblr, @lordofthebigtimesupernatural, and we can cry about Voltron or this AU together! Send me ideas and as always, comments, kudos and love are always appreciated.
> 
> Thanks and peacecout!


End file.
